There's a New Girl in Town
by TheFaultInOurPitchSlappedStars
Summary: Emily Fields is the new girl in town and new to Rosewood High. Alison, Aria, Hanna and Spencer are practically high school royalty. But what happens when their worlds collide when Ali shows a new found interest in the new girl?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Alison DiLaurentis

**Chapter 1: Meeting Alison DiLaurentis  
**

The town of Rosewood in Philadelphia was idyllic. It was a community of the elite and those who could afford the luxurious houses and expensive cars. Each house was completely different to the next; they were equally as elegant and grand. The cars parked on my neighbours driveways brought shame to the old and battered bike I rode to get around. I had a drivers licence, I was just lacking the all important car.

Ever since my dad had been stationed in Afghanistan my mom decided to move out of the family accommodation on my dad's base and move to Rosewood. My mom wanted my dad to have a place to call home when he came back from active duty, rather than being stuck on an army base until he was sent back again. My mom wasn't coping on the base either, every time she saw one of the senior officers walking towards our house, she'd freak out and think the worst was happening.

Today was my first day at my new school. From the brochure Rosewood High looked like any other average American high school, but I could sense that everything about this day would be far from normal. I'd been standing in front of my mirror for almost an hour and a half trying to pick out the perfect outfit. Rosewood High would be my fifth school in three years and all I wanted was to fit in well enough before we'd probably be moving again. My need to look good was probably the reason my mother was standing in my doorway with her hand on her hip.

"Emily you're going to be late. Is that really the first impression you want to make on your first day?"

I put down the clothes I was holding and walked back over to my bed. I wanted to check that I had everything I needed in my backpack. "I know what time it is mom. I'll be downstairs in a minute. I promise." I was lying. I just wanted her to leave me alone for five seconds while I got ready. My mom seemed to accept it because when I turned around she was gone.

Eventually I decided to wear a pair of jeans, t-shirt, button down shirt and my good old trusty military boots. When I walked into the kitchen, my mom had prepared a special breakfast to celebrate my first day. I went over to the kitchen table and grabbed a piece of toast and my lunch bag before turning to walk towards the door.

"You need to eat something before you go Emily. You can't learn on an empty stomach."

I waved the piece of toast I was holding with a bite taken out of it as I walked out of the front door. I checked my watch before I got on my bike. 8:57 am. I had thirteen minutes to ride across town, park up my bike and find my homeroom.

It took me a while to find somewhere to park my bike, but as a chain up my bike and head towards the main entrance of Rosewood High, I hear the bell ringing from inside. _I've made it,_ I think to myself, _but only just._

Strangers filled the corridors, creating a sea of people. They were checking timetables, talking to friends and walking off into their homerooms. I noticed the difference in the amount of people that were at Rosewood High compared to my other schools and I was excited at the prospect of being part of this community, for however long my mom planned on us sticking around.

* * *

I walked into room 101 and a teacher was stood at the front of the room, ready to greet me. He looked young, in his mid-twenties and he had dark hair. An older man was stood beside him, about to address the class. "Students, students settle down. Today we have a new student joining us. Emily Fields is joining us from Fort Hood, Texas. Please give her the welcome I expect from Rosewood High students."

The older man left the room soon after that. But the younger man turned to face me. "I'm Mr Fitz, your homeroom teacher and I teach English here at Rosewood. The man who introduced you was Principal Hackett. He's not really a people person." Mr Fitz said with a smile. "If you want to take one of the spare seats in the back next to Spencer that would be great."

The room was almost full which wasn't surprising. As I turned to face the class I could see that no one was smiling at me, they were all just staring at me. I considered waving but it seemed pretty lame. I walked to the back of the room and sat down in the spare seat next to a brown haired girl. She looked like she was practically part of the high school royalty that every school had. I sat in silence trying not to stare.

As Mr Fitz did the role call the awkward silence shifted. Mr Fitz liked to do the roll call from Z to A because he was cool like that. Everyone answered their name in an emotionless tone and when he called out mine –"Emily Fields?"- I copied them.

"Does anyone know where Alison is? Alison DiLaurentis?" Mr Fitz said as he looked up, realising that no one was answering. The classroom door swung open and in walked a blonde haired with her eyes fixed on the screen of her phone. The girl looked like the queen of Rosewood's high school royalty. "I'm sorry I'm late Mr Fitz." She said with a sweet and innocent smile. The girl looked across the room, looking for a spare seat. I realised that the only spare seat was next to me.

I looked up to meet her gaze as she walked towards me. She smiled at me. She has the whole classes' attention, including Mr Fitz, but that didn't seem to bother her. She strutted to the back of the room, her bag hanging on her arm as if it were a weightless bracelet. She was wearing a floral print dress with her blonde hair in loose curls. Her face was perfectly made up with hints of blush and a touch of red lipstick.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked, it was the last seat in the room but I realised she was actually talking to me. I gulped, and nodded my head. It wasn't like I could refuse. I watched, along with the rest of the class as she slid into the seat next to me with an air of elegance.

Mr Fitz coughed; he was still sat at the front of the room. "Alison DiLaurentis?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's me!" she said, giving a little wave. The class erupted into a short burst of laughter. Mr Fitz smiled but he said nothing and continued to talk us through the day's announcements and the other information that the school thought it was 'essential' for us to know. Most people turned their attention to him but some people were still staring and not just at Alison, but at me too.

"So, what did I miss?" Alison asked, she smelt of expensive perfume and a soft curl of her hair brushed against my skin as she leant over to talk to me.

I shook my head, looking into her pale blue eyes. "Not much. I only really got here myself."I smiled.

Alison laughed and said "Oh, you're like me. Not good with mornings." I nodded, about to speak, but she continued on. "You wouldn't believe the sort of hangover I have this morning. I've had my head over the toilet since 5 am but it was totally worth it. I mean I practically overdosed on painkillers just to get up this morning." She winked at me knowingly. "But I did manage to get this guy up, out of my bed and out the front door before my dad woke up. It's not something you want to be doing when you have classes in the morning but...fuck it I say."

I tried my hardest to maintain a straight face, but inside my heart was beating out of my chest. _I mean, is she really telling the truth?_ "How old are you?" I asked stupidly.

"Seventeen honey. Aren't we all?" She looked at me confused.

I nodded quickly. "I know but..."

"I know, I'm sharing too much information again aren't I?" Alison laughed and rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. I always do that when I meet new people. Hey, I love what you've done with your hair!" She grabbed a handful of my hair and she ran her fingers over it. Her nails were manicured so well, they didn't even look real.

"Erm...thanks." I replied. "It's natural. I didn't do anything to it."

"That's so sweet. Wait...I didn't even ask your name. You're new right?"

"Yeah. I'm Emily. Emily Fields."


	2. Chapter 2: A Tour of Rosewood High?

**Chapter 2: A Tour of Rosewood High?**

The rest of homeroom was filled with Alison talking while I nodded and smiled in the right places. For the Queen Bee she sure did talk a lot. As the end of homeroom bell rang out Mr Fitz stood up, trying to calm the impending rush. "Okay guys, have a great day and I'll see anyone who is interested in the school play today, in here, after school."

It seemed like everyone couldn't wait to get out of homeroom, but Alison waited behind, along with three other girls. She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer into what looked like a small and exclusive group. "Emily, this is Aria, Hanna and Spencer. Girls, this is Emily Fields."

Each girl looked completely different to the one who was standing next to her. Aria was a short, gothic looking, brunette. Hanna was almost a clone of Alison, but she was a little shorter. Finally, Spencer was the tallest of the girls; she looked as if she was the brains of the operation and probably the smartest.

"It's nice to meet you." I replied sheepishly. I'd just calmed down after meeting Alison, now I was in the mist of high school royalty.

Each girl had a different response. Spencer smiled, Aria gave me a knowing look and Hanna just rolled her eyes.

"Well I better go. AP History doesn't wait. Mrs Weismann doesn't like late comers." Spencer announced.

"We better go too Hanna." Aria added.

"But I have a free..." Hanna was interrupted by Aria grabbing her by the wrist and following Spencer out of the room.

Now it was just me and Alison left in the room. Mr Fitz must have left at some point during my introduction to Aria, Hanna and Spencer.

"Looks like I'll be your welcoming committee. Can I show you around?"

I nodded and let Alison lead the way. I wasn't sure why I was going along with it. I had gym first period but I was so intrigued by the mysterious blonde that I couldn't resist. As she led me down a series of what seemed like a never ending corridors and staircases that seemed to get longer and longer. Eventually, we came to a door that had a sign across it with big red bold letters. '**ACCESS TO THE ROOF. NO UNAUTHORISED PERSONS.' **

"Alison, are we even allowed to be up here?" I asked.

"Emily, relax. It's totally fine. Trust me, when you see what's up here I know you'll like it."

Alison opened the door and let me up the staircase and onto the roof. It was covered in flowers and shrubbery. It looked beautiful. The flowers were all different colours and shapes. A wooden structure had been created to cover the staircase, and create an enclosed and secret atmosphere about the rooftop garden.

"Ali...this is amazing, you can see out for miles. I didn't know Rosewood was so...small."

"Rosewood is a town of the elite, honey. It's not meant to be big. Wait, did you just call me Ali?"

I realised instantly that I had gotten so carried away in the moment and one thing just led to another. "Yeah...I'm sorry...I didn't..."

"Em, stop talking. I like it...I mean the girls call me Ali. There's no reason why you can't."

Alison led me further out onto the roof. Around the skylights there were flower beds and a couple of trees being grown. I was fascinated by the idea of a secret hide away, but I was confused why Alison would show me this. I mean, we'd only met an hour ago purely by chance. By the sounds of it, she already had a boyfriend. I didn't understand why she was so interested in me. I was just the girl from Fort Hood. I wasn't anything special, well not in the eyes of high school royalty.

"Come and sit with me Em." Alison called, sitting on the raised edge of one of the flower beds.

I obliged without question. I felt as if I was being pulled in by the radiance of this girl who I'd only just met. I was desperate to feel her touch and smell her sent.

"Em, tell me about you. I want to know everything. Where you come from, how you ended up in Rosewood...everything."

"There's not that much to tell. I've been at Fort Hood for the last year and a half. Where ever my dad goes in the army we follow. He's a lieutenant colonel in the Pennsylvania National Guard. Anyway, my mom decided she was tired of living on an army base so we moved to Rosewood. My dad visits every time he's on leave from the army every couple of months. This is my fifth high school in three years. I'm a swimmer and I'm okay at athletics I guess...I'm not sure what else to say."

"It must be hard having your dad away all the time. I'm sorry Em."

"Its fine Ali, I'm used to it."

"My dad's an architect. It's not that exciting I know, but he designed some of the tower blocks in New York. That's how we can afford Rosewood real estate. My mom does a lot of charity work and she's on the board at Radley. Now, that is creepy."

From what I'd gathered, Radley was a sanatorium for the mentally ill. Everyone seemed to be afraid of that place. Some kid described how the ivy has grown up the gates so high because once you're in, you're never coming out. It sounded pretty stupid to me but I guess that's what freshman are like, they'll say anything for a little bit of attention.

"Em, tell me, were there any hot boys at Fort Hood."

"No, not really, a lot of the army families on base were wives and small children. I was the oldest." I lied; I'd only just met Ali. I didn't want to tell her the truth. In the past people seemed to get freaked out by it and I couldn't be the school freak again.

I looked at my watch. It was almost second period. I stood up, making my way back to the staircase when Alison grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

"Stay a little longer Em...please?"

Nodding silently, I sat back down.

"It's just so nice out here. I didn't want to experience it alone."

"We're going to be late." I laughed.

"This is too good to miss. Em, look over there. See over the roof of the Brew. It's the woods where I go hiking, there's a lake too."

As soon as Alison stopped talking there was a small roar of thunder and the skies opened up. Moments later, Alison and I were being bombarded by rain.

"We need to get inside." I said, as I shivered as I felt the cold water against my skin.

But Alison wasn't listening, she just stared at me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the staircase. "Are you crazy? You can get sick standing out in the rain. It's really cold and..." I was cut off by Alison's lips against mine. If she wanted me to shut up, all she had to do was ask. I was completely in shock. The kiss was out of nowhere. I'd known Alison for a mere matter of hours. I mean, I thought she had a boyfriend or she seemed to suggest that in homeroom this morning.

The kiss was over a quickly as it started. I went to open my mouth but Alison was already halfway down the stairs by the time I turned around.

"Ali wait!"

"I gotta go Emily, like you said; we can't be late for second period."

She left me standing at the top of that staircase without an explanation. I was completely dazed. That kiss was different. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I might even go as far as to say I liked it.

* * *

Alison hurried down the stairs and out onto the corridor. She ducked into the girl's bathroom to check her phone and dry off. ***One new message* **Alison hit the open button and she was surprised at the contents of the message.

**'Kiss and tell Alison? Do as I say and the secret about your new lover is safe with me – A'**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you much for your comments and kind words. Hope this chapter answered couple of your questions.  
**

**1) As to whether Alison is straight or not, I guess you'll have to wait and see. But I do believe that Alison has a special place in her heart for Emily.**

**2) The TMI about the guy in Chapter 1 may possibly be a cover up, depending on where I'd like to take this little story of mine.**


	3. Chapter 3:Gym Class & a Hard Knock Back

**Chapter 3: Gym Class and a Hard Knock Back**

**[A/N: Hi guys, sorry it's taken me so long to upload something. Things have been pretty hectic. This chapter is what I like to call a filler chapter. The next chapter is going to be a lot more exciting, I promise. I just wanted to give you guys Alison's 'reaction' to the kiss and another text from A (Who could it be for?). Thank you for your wonderful reviews, I really do appreciate them. -TheFaultInOurPitchSlappedStars]**

I walked into gym class late with soaking wet hair. I ignored the fact that everyone was staring at me and sat down on the bleachers next behind the rest of the class. "Fields, you're late. Get changed and ready for a fitness test. You've got five minutes. Hurry up!" the coach said, pointing in the direction of the changing rooms.

The girls changing room was split into six different sections. The blue lockers were stacked in the middle with the team lockers in each of the six sections. A row of benches were laid out around the stack of lockers in the middle of the room. It seemed like the coach had marked out my locker with a sticky label with 'Fields' scrawled across it in red marker pen, attached to my locker was a note with the combination.

Inside my locker was the official Rosewood High gym kit. It included a grey t-shirt with the Rosewood High logo, a pair of dark blue shorts with the Rosewood High logo and a matching hoodie. I quickly changed into my gym kit and took my running shoes from out of my backpack, before returning to the gym.

"Two and a half minutes Fields, I'm impressed. So class, task number 1 is the beep test. The aim of the test is to get from one side of the gym to the other before the beep. It gets harder level by level; the last one standing is the winner. One your marks, get set, go!"

I figured that the trick to this beep test was to start slow and get faster as the levels got higher.

Half way through the test we got down to the last eight students, including me. But coach stopped the test when Alison entered the gym. "DiLaurentis! Are you seriously this late?!" The coach yelled as he stopped the beep tape. "Detention at lunch time here in this gym! You can take the fitness test then."

"Right class, back to the test. Fields, Hastings, Montgomery, Khan, Cavanaugh, Fring, Driscoll and McCullers. Line up, we'll start level 7 now. On your marks, get set, go!"

In the end it was between me and Spencer to see how the last one standing was. Level 10 was the last level and I could feel myself slowing down. I looked over to the bleachers to see Alison staring at me. I tried to shake it off and keep running, but it was no use. All I could picture was her and I tripped just before I reached the other end of the gym. As soon as I heard the beep I knew that Spencer had won and I'd let Alison get to me again.

I dusted myself off and got back up. I congratulated Spencer on her win and coach got us ready for the next stage of the test. The rope climb.

The method of the rope climb was pretty simple too. All you needed was a good grip and enough strength to get to the top. If you were too slow you'd run out of energy and fall.

I made it up the rope pretty quickly and I managed to lower myself back down long before most of the class had made it to the top. When everyone else had finished their rope climbs, coach blew his whistle. "Great job everyone. Your results will be posted on the notice board by the gym after lunch. Go shower and get ready for your next class."

In gym classes at Rosewood there was one rule, whoever gets to the showers first gets to go first. This was the mistake I had just made by talking to coach about the swim team. When I was back at Fort Hood I was the state swimming champion. There was talk of college scholarships or possibly competing in national, even world championships. Just before the move to Rosewood I put swimming on hold. I wanted to spend as much time with my dad as I could, but he always wanted me to swim because he knew it made me happy. Swimming at Rosewood would be the first time I was competing without my dad as my coach. By the time I made it to the showers I was the last one in the locker room, or so I thought.

I was in my towel and just about to take a shower when Alison came into the locker room.

"Ali, what are you doing in here?" I said, as I could feel my cheeks getting redder. I was practically naked.

"I guess I was just curious. I've never really been in here before."

"You've never been in the locker room before? I mean, I just figured you'd want to talk about earlier on the roof."

"Em, it was nothing. It was a heat of the moment thing. It doesn't have to mean anything."

"Oh right..."

"It was practice Em. Trust me; I wouldn't be kissing you if I had the real thing." Alison said, just before she strutted out of the locker room, her heals clicking against the tiled floor.

I couldn't believe that Alison had just left me again. She'd left me standing alone again while she just walked away like nothing had happened. I couldn't stay here anymore. I quickly got dressed and packed my bag. I had study hall next period and part of me wanted to skip. I couldn't face walking into another room and watching whilst everyone else stared at me, but as I walked out onto the corridor, I realised I had no choice. Principle Hackett saw me and he wanted to walk me to study hall and see how I was settling in.

I played it cool and told Hackett I was settling in fine and that everyone else was nice enough. He didn't ask about my wet hair or my damp clothes and he let me go on my way just around the corner from the study hall.

As I looked down the hall I realised I'd be taking study hall with Spencer, Aria, Hanna and of course Alison was there. I just wanted to turn around and walk in the opposite direction. I could've happily pretended I hadn't seen them and hid in the library instead. But Hanna and her big mouth ruined that plan.

"Hey Emily! Over here!" Hanna yelled across the corridor. This in turn led the rest of the girls to turn and face me.

"Hi guys." I replied reluctantly as I walked towards them.

"You have a study hall now right?" Aria asked as she checked the timetable I'd taped to the front of my folder.

"Yeah."

"Awesome. How's your first day going?" Spencer asked curiously.

"It's been okay. I joined the swim team. My first practice is tomorrow after school."

"Oh so you're a sporty girl. If you want I could give you a ride home afterwards. I've got a hockey practice after school anyway."

"You play hockey?"

"Hockey, softball, tennis and horse riding. I guess I just like winning."

"I think that's enough about your obsession with winning Spencer. I don't think Emily wants to hear it." Alison butted in.

An awkward silence began and continued until our study hall supervisor arrived, who was none other than Mr Fitz.

We all went into the study hall and sat around a table together. Mr Fitz came round to us all individually to check we were actually studying, rather than wasting our time talking or messing around.

"Emily why are your clothes wet?"

"I was outside earlier and it started raining. It's no big deal Mr Fitz." I lied. I couldn't exactly tell him I was on the roof being kissed by Alison DiLaurentis.

Mr Fitz walked to the next table so I figured he accepted my excuse. All I was left with was Spencer staring at me. I was pretty sure she could tell I was lying. I tried to stay calm and hide my guilt by asking for the bathroom pass. If I could get out for a couple of minutes and think of a convincing store I was pretty much certain I could make her believe me. But Spencer was on to me and she followed me as I left the room.

"You weren't just outside and it happened to be raining were you? I think Alison showed you the 'secret' roof top garden didn't she?"

I tried to think of something, some kind of story to tell Spencer but I just gave up and nodded in silence.

"Alison's always going on about that place. It's no secret to us. Just don't tell the teachers. It's out of bounds for students unless they're being supervised by a teacher as a member of the gardening club."

"Oh right. Okay, I guess it'll just be our little secret then hey Spencer?"

"Funny Emily. Just be careful around Alison. She can be two different people sometimes. One minute she's the Alison everyone adores and the next she's a royal pain in the ass. Just watch yourself is all I'm saying. I'll see you back in study hall."

As soon as Spencer left I heard my phone vibrate.

'**Emily Fields loves Alison DiLaurentis, but does she feel the same way? There's only one way to find out. – A'**


	4. Chapter 4: An AwkwArd Lunch

**Chapter 4: An AwkwArd Lunch**

I stared at the text over and over again. Who was A? At first I thought it might be Alison trying to keep me quiet about the kiss, but I realised that I hadn't even given her my phone number. After that I didn't know who A could be. It could be anyone at Rosewood High...but how? No one was on the roof this morning apart from me and Alison. It was impossible for anyone to know about the kiss...that is unless Alison told them. I doubted that. Alison was Rosewood's Queen Bee. Why would she want anyone to know that she'd kissed me only a couple of hours after meeting me? Let alone that she possibly had a crush on me.

It seemed impossible. I couldn't find out who A was on my own, so I decided to confide in the only people I figured I could trust. Aria, Hanna and Spencer could at least reassure me that this wasn't Alison. But could I tell them about the kiss? I didn't want them to jump to conclusions about me...I'm not even sure how the kiss made me feel. It's none of their business whether I'm gay or not.

After Study Hall I cornered Aria as she went into the bathroom. I tried to be discreet but the moment the bathroom door shut all that went out the window.

"Aria, have you ever had texts from A?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Emily, how do you even know about A?"

"I got a text from someone called A. It seemed threatening."

"There's a lot you don't know Emily. It's not so easy to explain. Look I'm sorry you've got caught up in all this but I'm not sure I'm the right person for you to talk to about this. All I know so far is that A stands for anonymous and the texts are either individual or for the whole group."

"Aria please, I need to know what's going on. What does this A person want with me?"

"Your connected to Alison now Emily. This A person seems to have something against her. We're her friends; A seems to have something against us too. Spencer is trying to figure all this A stuff out."

I figured that Spencer was now the best person to see about my A text. Maybe she could shed some light on who A is or what they want with me. I don't even know Alison...well not really.

I found Spencer sat in the quad. I decided that it would just be easier to show her the text and let her do all the talking for me.

"I'm so sorry Emily. I didn't think A would get to you too. I guess you want to know what's going on right?"

I nodded and remained silent. I just wanted Spencer to explain as quickly as possible.

"This A person seems to have a problem with Ali. I'm not sure why and I don't know who they are. What you have to understand is Ali has a past. She's not originally from Rosewood. We don't know what happened, all we know is one day out of the blue this A person sends her a text. The next day I got a text and so did Hanna and Aria. From then we all got A texts."

"What did you guys even do to this A person?"

"It's not what we did to A. It's what Alison did and we helped her. She thought that this boy, Toby Cavanaugh was a peeping tom. Ali decided to teach him a lesson and set a firework off in his shed, but when she did she realised that his step-sister Jenna was in there. That firework made Jenna blind. Ali convinced Toby to take the wrap and he ended up in Juvenile Detention for six months and then he was let out with a tag. Now Jenna is at a school for the blind in Philly and Toby is home schooled. At first we thought A was Jenna, but if she was at a school for the blind she couldn't know what was happening in Rosewood. That and the fact she is blind, it's impossible for her to pull off all of A's stunts."

Spencer wanted to continue but Alison, Aria and Hanna arrived and the topic of conversation quickly changed to what was to be the Halloween party of the year. From what I'd gathered Noel Khan was infamous for the parties he threw at his parent's lakeside cabin. Halloween was no exception. Everyone wanted an invite to what was the epitome of popularity. An invite to one of Noel's party instantly meant a place as part of the high school royalty.

Hanna seemed to be the most excited about the possible invite to Noel's party. It would be her first party since she had joined Ali's little group. Aria pointed out that it was because Hanna used to be fat and that her best friend was some girl called Mona who had braces and glasses that were too big for her face. From what I could see, Hanna was Alison's little clone. The dressed similarly and they acted the same. But Hanna ignored her and kept going on about how cute she'd look with her boyfriend Caleb in their couples costume.

As soon as Aria noticed Noel walking in our direction everyone instantly became excited at the prospect of the Halloween party to end all Halloween parties.

"Hey ladies." He said, trying to act all cool and manly. "I'm having a little Halloween get together at my parent's cabin. I wondered if you wanted to come."

Alison answered on behalf of us all. "Sure Noel, I'm sure we can make it. Those that invite also include Emily?"

"Who?"

"Emily Fields. Weren't you paying attention in homeroom?" Spencer added.

"Yeah sure. I think my friend Ben would like to go with you. He's on the guys swim team, real athletic. He saw you in gym class and he liked what he saw."

"I'd like that." I replied without even thinking. If anything I could go with Ben just to spite Alison. She couldn't control me like the others.

"Awesome. So I'll see you guys at seven." Noel concluded before he walked away back to his group of friends. Moments later he pointed over to me and a boy turned around. He had dark black hair and toned muscles. The boy matched the description Noel had given. If anything Ben didn't look so bad and as a swimmer I was sure we'd have something to talk about.

"Now I know what guys you like Emily. Dark haired, dreamy and athletic." Hanna said with a dirty smile.

"That's enough Hanna. I've got a phone call to make. I'll see you guys at lunch." Alison announced at she picked up her bag and got up from the table.

* * *

I'd only been at Rosewood High a couple of hours and now I was in the mist of high school royalty. Now it made sense why everyone was staring. It wasn't because I was the new girl anymore. It was because I'd cracked Rosewood High royalty in a couple of hours compared to the days and weeks I'd imagined it could possibly take. Before me, it seemed like Hanna was the newest member of the group. Now I was the Queen Bee's newest assistant and I kinda liked it. Fort Hood was nice but the kids on the army bases were always younger than me and I'd never stayed in one school more than a year. I finally felt like I could actually settle down at Rosewood and take my S.A.T.S and get my high school diploma. Things were finally working out (minus the kiss and the mysterious A).


	5. Chapter 5: HAlloween

**Chapter 5: The HAlloween rituAl of Trick or TreAting**

**[A/N: Firstly, sorry guys. I've been pretty terrible at updating this. I blame exam results and being forced to work overtime. This chapter is one of my favourites to write so far in this story. Thank you so much for reading this little story. It means a lot. Please, keep commenting and telling me what you like/don't like. I find it really helpful. -TheFaultInOurPitchSlappedStars]  
**

Noel Khan's annual Halloween party was one of the hottest events in the Rosewood High social calendar. Anyone who was remotely popular at Rosewood expected an invite to the legendary Khan cabin for the Halloween party of the year. I wasn't even sure why I was invited, but I suspected it had something to do with Noel wanting to hook me up with his friend Ben.

As soon as school was over I went with Hanna and Spencer down to the local costume shop to pick out a costume. I figured that because it was last minute I'd be stuck with some hideous costume, but when I arrived Spencer greeted the cashier and we were each handed a garment bag with a costume inside to try on.

"We always reserve our costumes for Noel's Halloween party. It's one of the biggest parties of the year and we've got to look hot tonight if we want to get noticed." Hanna stated as she led the way to the fitting rooms.

"What Hanna means to say is it's more convenient to reserve our costumes. It means we beat the last minute rush and all we have to do is try them on before we pay for them." Spencer said, correcting her.

"But I didn't reserve a costume. I didn't even know about the party until today."

"Alison called the shop earlier today and picked out something for you. I hope you don't mind. Ali figured it would be okay, she didn't think you'd have a costume."

"Hanna!"

"She was only trying to be helpful Spence! Calm down! God, you're worse than my mom."

* * *

Alison's choice of costume wasn't so bad. It definitely beats sexy cop or naughty nurse. She'd picked out a Pocahontas costume for me to wear. If anything she could say it matched my skin tone perfectly.

Hanna had picked out a Britney Spears costume similar to the one she wore in the 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' video and Spencer picked out some kind of historical figure costume. Essentially it was a dress with a corset, but I figured it would be better just to not ask any questions.

After we finished showing each other our costumes, we got changed and took our costumes over to the register to pay.

"Let me guess, Noel Khan's Halloween party?" the cashier asked.

"How did you know?" I replied.

"I'm going to the party after I've finished my shift here. I'm sorry I should've introduced myself, I'm Shana Fring."

"I'm Emily Fields and this is Hanna Marin and Spencer Hastings." We each took it in turn to hand her the money for our costumes and in return she handed us a receipt.

"Awesome. I guess I'll see you guys later. Enjoy the party."

* * *

Spencer dropped me back at home and helped me get my bike out of the trunk of her SUV, while I put my costume on the bench on the porch.

"Here you go Em." Spencer said as the put my bike on the curb.

"Thanks Spencer. I guess I'll see you later?"

"Sure, we'll all get ready round mine, so come round about 5:30. I'll text you the address."

I watched Spencer drive off before I went inside to tell my mom about my first day at Rosewood High.

"Mom, I've been invited to this Halloween party tonight and I think I'll be staying at Spencer's house afterwards."

"Woah slow down Emily. You haven't even said hello yet."

"Sorry mom, I had a good first day. Spencer is someone I met at school, along with Alison, Hanna and Aria."

"Spencer Hastings? I met her mother at the precinct after my interview this morning. She's a lovely woman."

"Yeah Spencer is pretty nice."

"Fine Emily, go and have fun tonight. Just be careful and don't drink too much. You've still got school tomorrow."

"Thanks mom. I'll see you tomorrow."

I ran quickly up the stairs to pack an overnight bag and I grabbed costume on the way out of the house.

* * *

The walk over to Spencer's took around 20 minutes after I got lost several times on the way. Her house was on the other side of Rosewood in a more upmarket area. After finding the small track her house was up, I waited outside a minute to catch my breath before knocking on what I presumed was the front door. I was greeted by Hanna who was holding a bottle of vodka and had a ridiculous smile plastered across her face. "Hey, guys, Pocahontas is here!" she yelled, slurring her words.

"Hi Emily, don't mind Hanna. She doesn't understand the concept of pre-party drinks. Do you want a drink?"

"Sure." I replied. "Where's Alison?" I tried to ask casually.

"Ali lives next door. She said she'd come over when she finished working on her costume. It's some sort of big surprise who she's going to be this year."

I nodded and took the drink Spencer had prepared for me when Aria walked into the room dressed as a punk rocker.

"Way to work the pink streaks in your hair Aria." Hanna giggled as she sat down on the couch.

"I think you've had enough now Hanna." Aria replied, taking the bottle of vodka from Hanna's hand. "Go get changed. Britney can't be late for the party."

I decided to take that as my queue to join Hanna upstairs and get changed into my costume. All I had to do was put on the Pocahontas dress and headband then I was done.

* * *

It was almost 7 o'clock when Alison arrived. She had decided to go to the party as Lady Gaga from her Poker Face video.

Hanna: "Ali you look fabulous."

Aria: "I love it, awesome face paint, really arty."

Spencer was our designated driver for the evening so we all piled into her SUV and headed to Noel Khan's cabin.

The cabin was up a woodland trail that led up to the mountains, north of Rosewood. It was an area without neighbours and it would be unlikely that the cops would come all the way up here to shut the party down. This made it the perfect location for one of Rosewood High's hottest events of the year.

Noel had set up a photo booth in between the trees and lights had been hung around the woodland area to illuminate the night sky. As soon as I walked over to the middle of the dance area Ben approached me dressed as a cowboy.

"You look great Emily. Do you want a drink?" He asked.

I nodded and Ben headed off towards the punch. While I was waiting I saw another girl dressed as Lady Gaga. She was a little shorter and slimmer than Ali. I couldn't take my eyes off her, the way she strutted around with such confidence and elegance. I was so engrossed I didn't notice Alison behind me.

"Were you wishing you could taste her cherry chapstick don't you Em?" Ali whispered.

"What?" I replied.

"Its okay sweetie, your secret is safe with me." After that Ali vanished and Ben reappeared.

"Sorry I was gone so long, the punch line was huge." He said, as he handed me a red cup and continued to talk about some meaningless school stuff, while I nodded in what I thought were the right places.

Being here with Ben didn't seem right. He was a nice guy but I didn't like him as more than a friend. I didn't want to give him the wrong idea about why I came, but I didn't have it in my heart to tell him otherwise. All I wanted to do was get away from him.

I looked hopelessly around me. I wanted someone to swoop in and save me right here and now. I saw Spencer across the make-shift dance floor with an older and taller looking guy. Hanna was stood firmly by the punch bowl with no intention of leaving, and Aria was nowhere to be found. The only person left to find was Alison. I hadn't seen her since she'd caught me looking at Lady Gaga 2.0, after that she vanished into thin air.

"I'm sorry; could you excuse me for a minute?"

Ben nodded and walked away from him slowly, towards the woods. I had decided that if no one was going to save me from Ben, I would have to save myself. A walk in the woods was the only think I could think of that would get me away and I was assured that Ben wouldn't follow me.

* * *

Deep into the woods I found a large rock. One side was covered with patches of moss and initials of the lovers that had once been there. I leaned against the rock and took in the midnight air. Suddenly, I heard the rustling of leaves. Then, from out of nowhere Alison appeared, minus her wig and sunglasses.

"Ah, so I see you've found the kissing rock."

"The kissing rock?"

"Legend has it that the person you bring here is the person you'll be with forever."

I sighed silently and looked at Alison as she leant next to me on the kissing rock. Some time passed in silence, with Alison's hand getting closer to mine. Eventually she held my hand and held it tight.

"Ali..." I was interrupted by her lips against mine. I froze for a moment but responded to the kiss.

We stayed like that for what seemed forever. I would kiss her and she would kiss me. Eventually we walked back to the party hand in hand, but she let go as soon as we emerged from the trees.

I didn't see Alison until Spencer drove us back to her house around 1am.


End file.
